


The Truth

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Finn is tired of watching Nora walk back into town bruised up. She needs to figure out what she is doing and why, and he knows exactly how to get her to fess up.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Spanking

  
  


Nora shoved Hancock backward, the asshole right in her face. “I don’t care.”

“You never care. That’s the problem! I’m sick of watching you get hurt, sunshine.” His black eyes stared at her, that hard look he gave people he was sick of.

But, fuck him, she was sick of him, too. She was sick of it all. Sick of waking up in this wasteland, sick of going to bed covered in filth, sick of never having anything she could hold onto. She missed her old life, the world she knew, the things she’d loved. 

“If you don’t want to come with me anymore, then don’t. I don’t force you, don’t haul you out of Goodneighbor. If you don’t like it, stay here and get high, John.” 

His lips pressed together, hands going to the blade he always carried. He did that when nervous, liked to play with it even when he didn’t realize it. “I didn’t say I wanted out. I just want you to be more careful. Last thing I want is to have to haul your body back here.” 

Nora wanted to scream more, but the way he looked at her, it had her stopping. Wasn’t the first time she’d heard that, the first time she’d had one of her friends telling her she played things too loose. And the worst part was they were right. She rushed into anything because she just didn’t care. 

“I’m going to get a drink.” She shoved her hands into her pockets, ready to escape the conversation, to escape that look of worry and betrayal. 

John caught her arm before she got a step away. “Just think about it, huh? You got a lot of friends who don’t want to lose you just yet.” 

Nora stared down at his arm and nodded, then took off for the Third Rail. 

Two hours later she was only three beers deep. Not enough to fuck her up, not enough to forget anything, just enough to dull her senses so it didn't ache so bad. After that beer, she gave in. A good nights sleep at the statehouse and she’d be ready to face the world again. 

She’d leave John behind, though. Didn’t need him staring at her, didn't need him judging her. If he didn’t want to watch her do whatever she was doing, then fine. Bout time she picked up Dogmeat anyway. 

Dogmeat didn’t judge her. 

She left the Third Rail, offering Ham a mocking salute as she moved past and through the doors, into the late-night heat. The walls and buildings meant no breeze could blow out the stink of the town or the sweltering heat. 

She turned the corner just as an arm wrapped around her throat and hauled her against a hard body. 

 

#

 

Finn moved his hand over Nora’s mouth to silence her as he hauled her struggling body back toward the warehouse he slept in. 

That girl had annoyed him for far too long. Ever since that first meeting months before, when he’d tried to hold her up and Hancock had stabbed him for it. It had taken him a week on his back and more stimpacks than he wanted to think about to recover.

Since then, they’d tossed some insults back and forth, flipped each other off when they happened to catch eyes, but otherwise? He’d stood back and watched her walk through his town like she fucking owned it.

But that wasn’t why they were there. Nah. It was the way she came back, each time more banged up. A black eye the first time, a split lip later. Sometimes a limp, a crutch, an arm in a sling. The more time passed, the worse it got. 

The last straw was her and Hancock that day, the way they’d yelled back and forth. Not because of Hancock. Nah, that ghoul could fuck a super mutants ass for all he cared. He thought about Nora, about that dead look in her eyes.

He kicked the door shut behind him, grabbed the pistol off Nora’s hip and tossed it across the floor, then let her go.

She twisted toward him, her face sliding from fear to annoyance. Guess she didn't see him as a threat. “What the fuck, Finn? Decide you want to get stabbed again?” 

“Nah, I think once is quite enough. Heard that little spat you and Hancock had out front.” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you. If you’ve had your little fun, I’m out of here.” She went to walk by him, but he shifted in her way. “Move, Finn. I’m not playing this game with you.” 

It wasn’t a game, though. As much as he and she might ruffle one another, he knew he didn’t want to wake up and know she wasn’t walking through his town again. Place would be dimmer if that happened. 

“It’s not a game. What happened out there that got Hancock’s panties all twisted?” 

“Nothing.” 

He moved again to block her path, her shoulders pulling tight. So, girl didn’t like to be cornered? Why did that turn him on? “You want out of here? Why don’t you answer my question? What happened out there?” 

She swiped her tongue across her bottom lip. “Nothing! We took out some raiders, got pinned down, so I rushed some stairs.” 

“You rushed someone with a defended higher position?” Finn clicked his tongue. “Stupid, girl. No wonder he was pissed. You’re smarter than that.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“You’re still alive. Gotta be smarter than that. Makes me wonder what it is you’re thinking that makes you do shit you know is stupid.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Nothing. And if it was something? It’d be none of your fucking business. Now let me out of here, or I promise the next time you get near a knife, you’ll lose something.”

Finn set a hand over his chest. “You wound me, honey. So, tell me, what bullshit is going through your head? A little self-hatred? Guilt? Just pure craziness?”

She came forward, probably ready to shove past him. Yeah, Nora had some skill. More with a gun than hand to hand, but she wasn’t exactly harmless either way. Still, all that anger? All the defensive bullshit? It made her slow.

Her fist flew toward him, but Finn caught her wrist and twisted her, knocking her off balance. It was easy to maneuver her given the fifty pounds he had on her. He moved her forward, shoving her down. She ended up on her knees, her arms pinned behind her back, his knee in the middle of her back to trap her arms. 

She kicked but couldn’t get anywhere. “Let me go, you fucker!”

“Easy, honey. Ain’t going to hurt you. I just want some honesty.”

“You can take your honesty and shove it up your ass you-” She kept going with her insults, but Finn stopped hearing them. 

They floated past him as he saw the way her shirt had ridden up to show the waist of her pants, her waist where it dipped in above her hips, the shake of her ass as she squirmed. Fuck, she had a nice ass. It was one of the first things he’d noticed when she’d walked through those gates.

She’d worn her vault suit back then, all pristine and unlike everything else, tight fabric showing off her hips, her thighs, her tits. Fuck, he missed that suit. She never wore it anymore, dressing instead in the same shit they all wore. 

His fingers trailed along the exposed skin on her lower back. The action shut her up and caused a shiver.

“So is that it? Just looking for an easy lay? Because there are better ways to do that then this.” 

“You ain’t going to distract me. What were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?” His fingers curled around her hip, slipping below the waist of the pants, just a hair, just enough to feel the waistband of the pants tight against his finger. 

She didn’t kick again, didn’t struggle even as he ran that finger around the edge of his pants. “None of your business, asshole.” 

His lips tipped up at her fire, at her fight. The memory of her ass in that vault suit made him want to see it again. Best way to get answers sometimes was to strip a person down, to take away all their defenses, all their armor. And if that meant seeing her ass again? Well hard to argue with that. 

He leaned forward, putting more pressure from his knee as he reached around her and flicked open the button on her pants. A quick yank had the fabric sliding off her hips and pooling around her knees. “I’m making it my business.” 

“You going to fuck the answers from me? Because I haven’t had a lot of action lately, so you’d really just be doing me a favor.”

He ran his hand over her ass, over the white underwear that covered them. “No. Believe it or not, this ain’t about fucking. If you want that, well you’re going to have to beg awfully hard for me. This is about breaking down those walls you’ve been building up.” He lifted his hand and delivered a soft swat to her ass, something to just warm her up. 

She pulled in a loud breath through her teeth before going still, like schooling her reactions. “If you think a couple of swats will break me, you don’t know shit. I’ve had worse.”

“Sure, honey, if we were talking torture. AIn’t torture I’m talking. Learned a long time ago how to deal with people, how to get what you want. You? Hurt you and you’ll clam up, won’t learn a fucking thing. Get under those walls, though? Oh, you’ll be singing before you know it.” He landed another spank to her other cheek, alternating. Light strikes that would heat her skin, would draw the blood near the surface but wouldn’t really hurt.

Besides, he wasn’t really looking to hurt her anyway. Wasn’t kidding, but pain wouldn’t do shit. Torture never really worked. Nah, he’d tease that girl until that control she had snapped, and she spilled the bullshit rattling around in her brain.

And then? And then she’d fucking listen.

Too many folks died, and for whatever reason, he didn’t want to see her wasting her life, didn't want to see her throwing that shit away for no good reason. 

So he kept going, his hand warming just like her ass. And damn, he saw it getting to her.

Her hips twisted, just tiny shifts. She tensed before each strike, ass tightening up, her lip between her teeth. Yeah, she was getting into it.

He knew it. WaSn’t that hard to read a person and she was always looking at people like she just dared ‘em to try something like this. As much as he enjoyed it, that wasn’t the point. Fucking her wasn’t even the point. Nope, he just needed her to fucking listen to him, and that wasn’t happening until she was crying as broken and dripping.

“I think we’ve warmed you up enough. What do you say we get to the real fun, huh?” 

She jerked up with her back to throw him. “If you think this does anything for me you’re a fucking idiot.” 

He leaned further to keep her still, then carded his fingers into her hair to pull her head back and arch her neck. “Guess we’ll see, won’t we?” With that, he landed the first read strike. Not as hard as he could, not hard enough to bruise, but a lot harder than he’d been doing before.

And the yelp she let out? Surprised, embarrassed, everything he liked to hear. It wasn’t the sound of a woman in control, of a woman who had her feet under her. Instead, it sounded like someone who’d just realized how fucking out of her element she was. 

He offered a spank to the other cheek, then dragged his hand over the red, hot skin, aggravating the place he knew had to burn. 

Her yelp turned into a whimper as he rubbed, fingers digging into the muscle there, annoyed that he’d left the underwear in place. Then again, if he hadn’t, he’d have been way too tempted. Too easy to slip his fingers into her, too easy to land a slap right there against her clit and see what other lovely sounds he could pull from her. Better the underwear stay exactly there.

“This is stupid,” she said, but her voice had lost that edge. It trembled at the end.

“Well, guess I oughta try harder.” He pulled tight at her hair and landed another two strikes, one after the other fast enough he’d managed both before she made a noise.

And make a noise she did. A fucking moan, the shit he’d jack off to for years, that he’d look back on fondly when he’d gotten too old to get it up anymore. It spilled from her lips, deep and perfect. 

His chuckle was drowned out by the soft moans she continued to make. “Look at that. Ain’t so stoic now, are you?” He again rubbed over the skin. Sometimes the wait, the moments between, that’s what really undid a person. The expectation, the tension, the way they had to stay still and just wait for something, anything. “Now, all I want to know is what bullshit you are thinking that’s making you act like an idiot.”

She arched her back pressing back against his hand. Wasn’t that a nice fucking offer? “What do you even care? We aren’t friends.” 

“Do we have to be? Maybe I'm just sick of seeing you limp your ass in here. Maybe I’m sick of seeing you trying to take on the fucking work on your own. And maybe I think you got a future if you don’t fuck it up now by getting yourself killed!” The words lifted his temper, but he grappled it down before delivering another two swats, just as hard as the previous.

She squirmed beneath him, but she couldn’t budge him. Her moan turned into a wanton gasp when he rubbed over her ass. She shifted her legs, spreading her knees as wide as the pants still bunched around her legs would allow. “Why waste your time on that? Come on, Finn, you didn’t bring me here because you’re worried about me. Neither of us are innocent, so stop playing this game and just fuck me already.” 

Ah, the temptation to do just that hit him hard. He could slide of those underwear and be inside her in a flash. She’d be wet, he knew it, and he could fuck every annoyance he had into her. 

But that wouldn’t give either of them what they really needed, so he ignored his cock and rubbed over her skin again. “Ain’t happening. I already told you; I didn’t grab you to fuck you. This is a lesson, honey, one you need, clearly.”

“And what lesson are you giving me?”

“That you can’t do whatever the fuck you want and think no one notices or cares.” He pulled his hand back and spanked her again, her ass shaking at the strike. Fuck, that movement was catching. “That it ain’t fair or right to think you live in a fucking vacuum. You want no one to care? Don’t make friends, don’t fucking get people who count on you.” He landed another two hits, faster than before. 

“Why do you even fucking care?” Her voice came out thin in the beautiful space between pain and pleasure, that spot where even she couldn’t figure out which it was. It was in the struggle against his grip but the way she pushed back against him. It was the moans that fell from her lips while also cursing him. 

Finn added pressure to her hair, pulled against her scalp. “Because I’ve seen too many people get killed because they didn’t have a choice, because they couldn’t hack it out there. That’s life. It happens. But this bullshit? Just looking for a bullet and not caring where it comes from? Fuck you, Nora, that shit is cowardly, and I’m sick of watching it.” Another strike, his hand stinging. 

She closed her eyes, and light caught on wetness tracking down her cheek. There went those walls, crumbling down to nothing. She was almost his. “I swear, when you’re done with this little game, I’ll let Hancock gut you next time.” The words tripped off her tongue, cracking, laced with tears.

“Yeah, I bet he would, because he cares about you. Him and all those other people who follow you around like pets, all those people who’d be fucking lost if you didn’t come back.” He struck her again, four quick hits, trying to drive the point home, to push her that last bit. “So tell me already what the fuck you’re thinking that makes you act like this.” He spanked her again, slower but not stopping, steady and hard hits because, fuck it, he wanted the truth. He wanted to hear it, and she damned well needed to hear it. 

The tears increased, a hiccuping gasp before she spoke. “I’m tired of this!”

He stopped, then stroked his hand over her ass. “Tired of what?”

“Tired of living in this fucking place, tired of being who I have to be out here, tired of everything being different.” 

“That’s life, honey.” He didn’t let up on the way he rubbed her skin, but he released her hair, let her dropped her forehead against the coffee table. 

“It didn’t use to be. It used to be easy. I used to wake up in my house, with my family, and I didn’t have to worry about anything.”

He stroked his hand through the strands of her hair. “Shit changes. We adapt. I saw you that first time, saw you walk through those gates, saw how fucking green you were. You adapted better than most.” 

“I don’t want to adapt. I can’t adapt anymore, can’t change, I don’t even want to try.” 

“And what about all those people relying on you?”

“I can’t be everything to everyone. I lose everything I had, but instead of getting to rest, I’m expected to just pick up and become some savior. I can’t do it.” Everything ran out of her, her body going lax against the table, a loud sniffle to say the tears hadn’t stopped. 

#

 

Nora shuddered as the words poured out of her, the truth to it like a weight taken off her. She was tired of playing catch up, of having to accept all the changes with a smile. SHe was tired of new friends and new people and a new world she was supposed to be happy about.

“Everyone says I’m supposed to be grateful. Grateful I’m alive, grateful I didn’t die in that vault, grateful for everything I’m building, but I’m just not.”

Finn’s fingers moved from her scalp to massage the muscles at the back of her neck. HIs other hand still drifted over her ass, each stroke making her want to whine and shiver. “This world fucking sucks, honey, and anyone who says you ought to be grateful for it is selling something. But that shit? That doesn’t mean you should throw it all away, either.”

“I can’t do this anymore, can’t be everyone’s hero. It’s too much.” The confession came out on a whisper, muffled by the table. 

Finn’s weight left her as he knelt on the ground beside the table, his fingers still rubbing against her neck. “So don’t do it for everyone. You ain’t got to be everyone’s hero, their savior. You just need to be you.” 

“I don’t even know who that is.” 

“Well, you ain’t finding out if you’re dead.” 

She pulled in a deep breath as the words washed over her, the permission to be who she wanted to be, to decide what future she would have. It wasn’t just doing what people told her. Preston, Hancock, Arthur, Deacon, so many people who all pulled her in every direction. But what Finn told her was that none of that mattered. She didn’t have to walk the paths they put down for her. 

She got to decide what she wanted.

Why had no one told her that?

He released her neck and swiped a thumb over her cheek, catching the tears that still stained her skin. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“My sore ass says it was.” 

He laughed, thumb still moving against her cheek. “Not my fault you don’t learn easily. Now, come on, we’ll get you a drink.” 

Nora wanted to argue, but the truth was, she was light-headed, her body felt heavy, and her knees weak. It meant when Finn pulled her pants up and helped her stand, an arm around her waist, she leaned into him. 

He walked her out of that room and up two flights of stairs. Once there, he eased her onto a bed, hand behind her back to keep her steady. When sure she wouldn’t topple, he grabbed a can of purified water from the table, popped it open, and set it in her hand. 

Nora’s grip shook, almost spilling it. “Fuck.”

“It’s fine.” He wrapped his hand around hers and eased the can to her lips, let her sip the water.

Nora pulled back, tipping the can away after a drink. He took it and set it on the table beside the bed, causing the mattress to shift. It pulled a whimper from her as it aggravated her ass. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s a nice sound.” 

Nora said nothing, her gaze down, her head still cloudy. She’d never have thought she’d react that way. It wasn’t just the pain or even the way it had turned her on. It was something more, something deeper, like some need she hadn’t realized, like a taste of something she had no idea she was craving. 

What the hell had that been?

He bumped his shoulder against hers. “What’s going on in that head of yours? Or you could say nothing, and we could play a game again.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been that honest, I guess, haven’t really thought about anything. It’s always just whatever is next that I'm supposed to do. The next mission, the next thing on my list. There’s never time for anything else.” She cast a sidelong glance at him. “And I sure didn’t think I’d be spilling my guts to you of all people.”

“The way I see it, you owe me, honey. I did get stabbed for you.” 

“You got stabbed because you mouthed off to Hancock, not for me. I guess you couldn’t handle him the way you did me.” She ignored the warmth on her cheeks from it. 

She didn’t blush. She didn’t feel unsure. So why the hell did she feel like some unsure virgin all of a sudden? Maybe because he’d held her down and spanked her like an unruly child? And she’d liked it. And even worse? He knew it.

“Yeah, I somehow don’t think putting Hancock over my knee would do much of anything. Though, knowing that fucker, he might just be into it.” 

They shared a soft laugh that drifted into silence. 

“So what does this mean?” Nora shifted on the bed, uneasy, ignoring the way it made her ass ache and the way that turned her on.

“Whatever you want it to. Seems like you got my point, so I trust you ain’t gonna keep at this stupid bullshit. Ain’t gonna see you limping in here, are you?”

“No. I’ll be more careful.” 

He slid a hand around the side of her neck and pulled her in to press a kiss to the side of her head. “Good. Glad to hear it. Beyond that? Well, I guess it’s just another thing you need to figure out.”

She twisted, wanting to look him in the eye, wanting to read his face. After all the bullshit between them, she wanted to look him in the face. “What if I want to see what else you can do? Maybe what I want is to feel a little more clarity, and so far? You’re the only one who has managed to give me any of that. What do you think about that?”

“What do I think? I think you better get to work on that begging, honey.” Finn wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer against him. “And I sort of hope you fuck up again because I really want a chance to do that again.” 

And so did she. 

  
  



End file.
